


the time ticks down

by catboyjunnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjunnie/pseuds/catboyjunnie
Summary: “S-Soobinnie,” Yeonjun whimpered from his spot on the floor, head resting on Soobin’s thigh. The omega was dressed in a soft, oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder and a pleated, white mini skirt. The skirt was so short it revealed the smooth expanse of Yeonjun’s pale thighs, barely covering the already dripping head of his cock. Yeonjun shifted forward, grinding against the rough denim of Soobin’s jeans before the alpha grabbed him by the hair, yanking Yeonjun’s head back and sending a hot thrill down his spine.“Naughty kitten,” Soobin smiled meanly, and Yeonjun held back a moan, “you’ve barely lasted 20 minutes.”---Or Soobin makes Yeonjun wait until he can find his release.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	the time ticks down

Soobin sat at the kitchen table, his head resting on one hand as he leisurely flipped through a textbook. The room was silent except for the sound of increasingly desperate panting from below him.

“S-Soobinnie,” Yeonjun whimpered from his spot on the floor, head resting on Soobin’s thigh. The omega was dressed in a soft, oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder and a pleated, white mini skirt. The skirt was so short it revealed the smooth expanse of Yeonjun’s pale thighs, barely covering the already dripping head of his cock. Yeonjun shifted forward, grinding against the rough denim of Soobin’s jeans before the alpha grabbed him by the hair, yanking Yeonjun’s head back and sending a hot thrill down his spine.

“Naughty kitten,” Soobin smiled meanly, and Yeonjun held back a moan, “you’ve barely lasted 20 minutes.” His grip on Yeonjun’s hair tightened as he guided Yeonjun’s head back down, resting it against the alpha’s thigh once more. Soobin released Yeonjun, petting him with one hand while he checked the watch on his other wrist.

“You can at least wait until I finish this chapter, can’t you?” Soobin asked. Yeonjun only closed in his eyes in response, pressing his cheek against the seam of Soobin’s jeans to ground himself. But Soobin shifted his foot, pressing down against Yeonjun’s dick until he cried out. “ _Can’t you?_ ”

“Yes, Soobin!” Yeonjun gasped, hands gripping his skirt from where they rested in his lap.

“Good kitty,” Soobin replied, a glimpse of fondness in his eyes, before he returned to his textbook.

Yeonjun sat quietly, breathing in the vanilla scent of his alpha as he tried to ignore the weight of the glass plug that Soobin had pushed into him an hour before. Soobin had used one of the bigger ones, working Yeonjun open with four fingers and using his slick to ease the plug into the omega. It settled right against Yeonjun’s prostate, causing a steady thrum of pleasure to run through him as he desperately waited for Soobin. It was all he could do to stay calm, focusing on the sound of Soobin flipping the pages steadily. After what felt like an eternity, Yeonjun finally heard the tell-tale thump of the cover being shut and perked up, looking at Soobin with pleading eyes.

“Kitten waited until I was done, but he wasn’t very patient, was he?” Soobin stroked Yeonjun’s cheek gently, his actions contrasting with the hard tone of his voice. “I think he needs to be punished.”

Yeonjun swallowed back a protest, knowing it would get him nothing but more punishment. Soobin stood from his chair and walked toward the bedroom. Yeonjun followed him on his hands and knees without a word, settling at Soobin’s feet when his alpha sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Kitten can make it up to me by sucking me off, but he doesn’t get to touch himself until I say so. Understand?” Soobin carded his hand through Yeonjun’s hair again, staring down at him.

“Yes, Soobinnie. I’ll be good,” Yeonjun said. When Soobin nodded once, he reached toward Soobin’s jeans and unzipped them. The alpha’s cock popped free, standing tall and red as it curved away from his stomach. Yeonjun’s mouth began to water at the sight, wrapping both hands around the base and stroking it slowly. The only thing he loved more than Soobin fucking his mouth was Soobin fucking his hole. The thought made Yeonjun clench around the plug inside of him, and he groaned at the feeling of his slippery thighs rubbing together.

Leaning forward, Yeonjun pressed his plump, red lips to the tip of Soobin’s cock before lapping at the precome already gathering there with little kitten licks. Tracing along a large vein on the side of Soobin’s dick, Yeonjun was encouraged by the alpha’s deep groan and opened his mouth, slowly swallowing him down. Soobin was thick, big enough that Yeonjun choked a bit when the head hit the back of his throat, but he loved the feeling of being full. Sometimes when Soobin was feeling particularly mean, he would come down Yeonjun’s throat and knot his mouth, keeping the omega there on his knees until it went down. But it seemed Soobin had different plans tonight.

Threading his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair, Soobin gripped the omega’s head and slowly began to fuck his mouth. “Yeonjunnie just loves to choke on my dick, doesn’t he? He’s so good at sitting there and taking it, my pretty kitty.”

Yeonjun whined around the cock in his throat, his mind going fuzzy at the praise. As Soobin began to pick up speed, Yeonjun’s eyes began to water and a few tears dripped down his flushed cheeks. His own dick twitched, still untouched, yet precome rolled down the length and mixed with the slick pooling underneath his thighs. When Soobin thrust particularly hard into Yeonjun’s mouth, he choked around a moan and looked up at Soobin with teary eyes, begging. The omega clenched around the plug inside of him, his only source of relief.

Soobin smiled, drawing his length out of Yeonjun’s mouth and dragging the tip through the mess of precome and spit on his lips.

“My sweet baby, so desperate,” he cooed, and Yeonjun thought for a second he would find reprieve until he noticed the hard glint still in Soobin’s eyes.

“S-Soobin,” Yeonjun whimpered, gripping the alpha’s thigh. “Please…”

“Well, kitten has been so good... I suppose I can give him what he wants,” Soobin pretended to mull it over, rubbing Yeonjun’s swollen lips with his thumb. “But he still can’t come.”

Yeonjun let out a long whine but didn’t protest as Soobin pulled him up onto the bed and manhandled him onto all fours. Looking back at his alpha, Yeonjun arched his back as Soobin pushed his skirt up, revealing his round ass and the plug still nestled between his cheeks.

“You’re already so messy back here, and I haven’t even fucked you,” Soobin said, running his fingers through the slick on the back of Yeonjun’s thighs. “Such a needy kitten.”

“Only for you, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun whimpered as Soobin gripped the plug, drawing it back an inch before slamming it back into him. He fucked Yeonjun a few times like this, the delicious pressure against his prostate causing the omega to throw his head back and moan. Finally, Soobin pulled the plug free with an obscene pop, laughing as Yeonjun’s hole fluttered and clenched around nothing.

“Alright, baby. I’ll give you what you need,” Soobin’s hand ran down Yeonjun’s spine before coming to rest on his hip. He thrust a few times between Yeonjun’s thighs, covering his length in the omega’s slick before pressing into his tight heat. Yeonjun cried out as Soobin’s cock began to split him open, the pleasurable stretch just edging on uncomfortable. The alpha groaned in response as Yeonjun’s walls pulsed around him, giving way little by little as he bottomed out. Somewhere along the way, Soobin had shed his t-shirt but his jeans remained on, and the rough sensation of the denim against Yeonjun’s sensitive thighs was driving the omega crazy.

“Soobin, Soobin, _alpha, please_ -” Yeonjun sobbed out, pressing his forehead into the mattress as he tried to keep himself from pushing back against Soobin.

“You don’t have to beg, sweetheart,” Soobin replied, slowly drawing out before slamming back into the omega. “You’re doing so well, Yeonjunnie, my pretty kitten.”

Yeonjun could only moan in response, Soobin’s continuous praise turning his head to mush as the alpha continued to fuck into him relentlessly. Soobin reached over, grabbing Yeonjun’s wrists and pinning his arms behind his back, causing the omega’s back to arch even further. His other hand gripped Yeonjun’s hip with such force that it would surely leave a bruise on his skin the next day. The alpha angled Yeonjun’s hips in such a way that he was able to drill into the omega’s prostate with each thrust.

Yeonjun screamed as his neglected cock jerked, heavy and throbbing between his legs, but he resolutely did not come. Soobin told him he couldn’t come until he said so. But his sanity was quickly slipping, and he wasn’t sure if he could hold on much longer with the way that Soobin was fucking into him, the pain and pleasure mixing together in a hazy euphoria.

“Soobin- I can’t, I can’t-” Yeonjun sobbed incoherently, completely at the mercy of his alpha, “Please, please, please-”

“Just hold on,” Soobin gritted his teeth, continuing to ram into Yeonjun as his grip tightened on the omega’s wrists. Yeonjun’s wet heat was sucking him in tightly, and combined with the growing knot at the base of his cock, he was barely able to pull out anymore. Soobin continued to grind into Yeonjun, opening him up further in preparation for his knot. Yeonjun was barely functional, crying out as he lay there helplessly and took what Soobin gave him.

With one final slam, Soobin’s knot slipped past Yeonjun’s walls and he growled, “ _Come_.”

And Yeonjun was gone, choking as he came all over his pretty white skirt.

He barely registered Soobin finishing together with him, filling him up with come. He didn’t know when Soobin removed his sweater and skirt, cleaning him off with the wet wipes they kept in the nightstand, or when Soobin laid them both down and tucked a blanket over them. He was floating, mind blissfully empty and stomach achingly full.

When Yeonjun came back to himself, Soobin was pressed to his back, knot still inside of him as he traced circles on the bruises he left on Yeonjun’s hips. Turning his head, Yeonjun sought a kiss which Soobin gladly gave, pressing their lips sweetly together in contrast to the harsh fucking he had given the omega earlier. When they parted, Soobin looked into Yeonjun’s eyes, his own reflecting concern.

“Are you okay, hyung?” the younger asked, petting Yeonjun’s hair softly. “You were completely out of it there at the end. I was worried it was too much.”

Yeonjun smiled, leaning into Soobin’s hand. “I’m okay, Soobinnie. It was perfect. _You_ were perfect.”

He kissed Soobin once more just to reassure him. Yeonjun worked so hard all the time, the perfectionist in him never let his mind rest, and sometimes he just needed Soobin to fuck him until he couldn’t think anymore. They both knew that, but Soobin always worried that he would take it too far.

“Hey, Soobin, ever had sex in a tent?” Yeonjun grinned as he felt Soobin slide out of him, come dripping down his thighs. “It’s _in tents_.”

“You drive me crazy sometimes,” Soobin groaned, reaching over to grab the previously discarded glass plug. Pushing the leaking come back into Yeonjun with his fingers, Soobin slid the plug back into him with enough force to bump into his prostate, causing the omega to gasp.

“But you love me anyway,” Yeonjun winked, pulling Soobin in for another kiss.

“That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self-indulgent and basically all of my kinks combined into one fic, so sorry if it's a mess lol. Also, there needs to be more bottom Yeonjun content because he deserves it.


End file.
